The Coffee Shop
by pandacheeze
Summary: CoraLaw AU. It's not the coffee that keeps Law coming back like a drug addict. It's the charming barista. Content ranges from super feel-good fluff to smutty stuff.
1. Chapter 1

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

Domino © Jessie J

**Update:** Good news! Russian CoraLaw fans can enjoy the Russian translation by Taiyo Hisakawa by copying the link below and replacing the dots and slashes. But please don't forget to leave me a comment so I'll know how you think about my story!

ficbook dot net slash readfic slash 3139236

* * *

As soon as the bell rings, Law grabs his backpack and sprints for the classroom door. Within a few minutes he's already out of the school's front gate, feet automatically taking the youth to the place that he visits more than three times a week.

Rocinante's Coffee Shop is located near Law's high school, so it's no surprise that more than half of its customers are students. Several buy coffee to prepare for another long night of reading in their room, others might just be looking for some snacks before returning home. The affordable price and trendy decoration and furniture make the shop a favorite place to hang out for many students.

But today is Friday, so most people are out partying with their homies and shit. Law arrives at the coffee shop to find that he's the sole customer, which is fine by him because that means he gets the attractive shopkeeper's undivided attention.

The lack of bustling activity in this evening is expected, as can be seen by how Rocinante or Cora-san, as Law calls him, is contentedly reading a novel behind the counter. He folds down the corner of the page he's on before shutting the book and redirecting his brown eyes to Law, who is now leaning on the spotless countertop. The radio is playing softly in the background.

"Law, Law, Law," Cora-san drawls, and oh how that voice already gets Law's nerves tingling from head to toe.

"You poor soul. Ever heard of TGIF? Why are you always here at this boring coffee shop instead of having a fun night with your friends? I do hope that I'm not the only person on this planet that you talk to," the blond says as he stands up to his full height. Today he's dressed in a snug white shirt with heart prints and beige jeans.

Law's always had a thing for tall guys. Like that classmate Eustass Kid whom he once dated. But Cora-san is even taller. Law actually has to tilt his head up to talk to the man, and that's saying something because Law himself is not short at all.

"Your assumption is not that far from the truth," the dark-skinned teen replies with a smirk. Law has his small circle of friends, but let's just say they don't stick to each other all the time as if they were glued to one another. A person needs some private space once in a while, right?

"So, what'll it be today?" the blond asks.

Law deliberately orders the coffee with the most time-consuming procedure (again). The blond turns to the coffee machine behind him and Law's golden eyes follow the adult's every move, whether he's turning the machine's knobs, reaching for a clean cup, pumping syrups into the blend, or sprinkling this and that onto the coffee.

The teen can't help imagining how wonderful those long fingers would feel on his inked skin.

Law doesn't realize that he's blushing until Cora-san turns around to offer him his coffee and, with a quirked eyebrow, asks him is he's feeling ok and touches the back of his large hand against the teen's forehead.

Law tries his very, very best to not close his eyes and start purring blissfully at the contact. Though he does sigh when Cora-san retracts his hand.

"It's just the hot weather," the student lies and tugs at his collar to prove his point. His cup costs 55 belis, but he gives a 100-beli note. Law barely ever pays the exact amount because he wants to brush with the barista's fingers when the latter hands the change to Law.

"Cora-san. Can you join me at the table? As you said, it's Friday. You yourself should loosen up a bit, so come chat with me," Law asks expectantly while he pockets the smaller banknotes and coins.

The barista looks at the younger male for a while before shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure. Why not."

The blond grabs a fork and a slice of chocolate cake from the display fridge for himself then follows Law to a table. They plop themselves down on the comfy chairs. Cora-san inquires about Law's studies and Law answers them eagerly. Other people could consider themselves lucky to get a one-word reply from Law, but with Cora-san, Law was more than willing to speak. The strange things you do when you're with your crush...

As they talked, Law tries not to stare when the other's tongue comes out to lick chocolate off the fork when it gets too thick. Sometimes Cora-san would glance at the shop's entrance to check if there are any stray customers, giving the dark-skinned teen an opportunity to look at the defined collarbones peeking out from his shirt. Law relishes in being Cora-san's center of attention at the moment. Those sharp eyes are focused on him and only him. The gaze never fails to ignite a flare of heat in Law's loins.

The teen realizes that it's an unhealthy obsession, but hey, as long as no one's hurt. Let unsuspecting Cora-san continue to think that Law's a top-class student who just likes to boast about his academic achievements to people other than his mom and dad (when in fact nowadays Law shares more words with the barista than he does with his parents). Cora-san doesn't need to know that almost every night Law strokes his stiff flesh and gets off with the blond's name on his lips, murmured like a prayer.

Some while after they've finished their coffee and cake, Law looks at his wristwatch. This is when the barista usually closes the shop. As much as the student loves chatting with the older male, he doesn't want to impose on the guy too much.

"Well, I should be going now," Law utters before getting up and carrying his cup to the counter alongside Cora-san, who's holding his empty plate. The blond puts the crockery in the sink for later washing then sees the raven-haired youth to the door.

"Great coffee as always. I'll drop by and pester you again soon," Law jokes with a smile that only a handful of people have ever seen. Leaning against the door frame, the shopkeeper returns a lazy smile and reaches to ruffle the teen's jet-black locks at the exact time that the radio belts out some lines from a pop song.

_Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go_

"Until next time, brat," is the last thing that Law hears his dear Cora-san say before the tall man disappears behind the door and the lock clicks shut.

Law remains in a good mood all the way to his house, humming a sea shanty from a cartoon about supernatural pirates.

* * *

Sequel?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your lovely reviews, especially roo17. Your long review was food for my soul! Haha.

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Beauty and the Beast © Disney

* * *

Law walks past the fruit cart that's parked right in front of school and keeps going until he rounds the corner bookstore then turns left. A minute later he reaches Franky's Gym (the best one in town) and crosses the road. Law's counting the steps to Cora-san's door now. Three, two, one, and voila he's standing on the welcome mat.

Law arrives later than usual. He had to stay after school to do a group work. That leaves him with about half an hour until the coffee shop closes. Still better than none, though. He hasn't visited for several days and he just needs, needs, needs to see the blond today.

As the raven-haired student steps across the threshold, the piano rendition of Beauty and the Beast can be heard.

Odd. Cora-san normally has the radio on pop or bossa nova channels (students' favorites).

Most people are on their way home by now, so the only remaining customer is a businessman tapping away happily on his laptop. He's perched on one of the high stools facing the wall, gently nodding to the music from his own headphones. Good. Seems like the guy won't be able to hear Law's conversation with Cora-san. Law hates eavesdroppers.

The teen finds the barista not behind the counter, but at the upright piano in the corner.

Live music. So that's why the acoustics are crystal clear.

The student dumps his backpack on an empty chair and approaches the antique piano, which he had always thought to be just for show, something that added a stylish touch to the ambient. He never would've imagined it to still sound up to snuff.

"Hello, Law," greets Cora-san as he turns his head to look at the youth. Apparently, the older male is good at memorizing coffee recipes as well as piano pieces. His eyes are on Law but his fingertips continue to caress the ivory and ebony keys.

"Never knew you could play," the tattooed teen comments.

"I play every once in a while. You've just never caught me in the act," the other replies with a charming smile before returning his focus on the keys.

Both remain silent throughout the rest of the song, the younger one secretly admiring how elegant the adult looks. Playing the piano really does give you a posh appearance.

The song finally ends with a nice little trill.

"Wanna try?" Cora-san asks while stands up to fish for something from the compartment under the bench's flip-top.

"I just know the basics like how to read the notes. One elective piano class per week at school hasn't done me that much good."

The taller male pulls out a worn piano book and closes the compartment. Instead of sitting on the center of the bench like earlier, he moves to sit on the right side.

"That's good enough. I'll play right hand and you play left. Sit, sit."

As Cora-san flips through the book, Law settles on the left side of the bench, leaving a couple of customary inches between him and the other, but the proximity is already enough to make the teen's heart go tha-thump, tha-thump against his ribcage.

"Move closer or the angle's gonna be awkward for your left hand," the older male says and gestures with his chin. Law scoots closer until their thighs are touching. This is the closest that Law's ever been to Cora-san. His heart's beating so hard that he's afraid Cora-san might hear it.

Together they play Beauty and the Beast again, which Law doesn't mind since it's a classic that's always pleasant to hear. Law's right hand is on his own thigh while Cora-san's left hand is on the edge of the bench behind Law's rear. The position has the shopkeeper slightly inclined towards Law, reminding Law of a pair of lovers sitting on soft grass at the park while watching fireworks light up the night sky together.

Law plays some wrong notes, but Cora-san doesn't mind. He's in such a good mood that he starts crooning the lyrics.

"Ever just the saaaaame

Ever a surpriiiiise..."

The blond's good humor seems to be infectious, because Law absolutely cannot stop smiling.

* * *

Another sequel?


	3. Chapter 3

The ideal way for students to spend their nights during the exam week is to eat well and go to bed early to get a good night's sleep so they wake up energized, ready for any hellish questions that the teachers might throw at them.

Notice the word 'ideal.'

In reality, almost everyone stays up late with the help of Red Bull or some wicked coffee mix, reading a 10-page summary sheet of each lesson that they should have been paying attention to in class for the past months. However, reading at home has a lot of distractions: TV, the games console, the dog, Mom gossiping on the phone, that award-winning fiction you bought a few days ago, etc.

Therefore, it's no surprise to see Rosinante's Coffee Shop just bursting with students in these nights. The blessed shopkeeper has been around long enough to understand the students' need for a quiet place to study and has the shop opened until midnight during exam weeks.

Law is lounging in an armchair, sipping at his Thai black iced coffee (Cora-san wasn't kidding when he said that his new menu packs a mean caffeine punch). He's not alone tonight. His friends Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo occupy the seats around a dark wood coffee table. While the other 3 are nose-deep in their textbooks, the raven-haired teen's eyes are trained at Cora-san working at the counter.

The blond has a lot of customers to serve. Law knows better than to disturb him on nights like these, so he just admires the tall male from a distance.

Cora-san serves each cup with a generous smile, his own way of giving moral support to the stressed students.

The strange thing is, with so many customers, you'd think that it would be normal for a single barista to confuse the orders now and then. Yet Law has never, ever seen the barista make such a mistake.

Law has seen Cora-san sweep the front of his shop and trip over a candy wrapping, walk into the shop's glass panel instead of the door, or even hit his foot on a low table leg. However, the blond always serves the right coffee to the right customer.

When Cora-san is behind the counter, he's in his element, exuding a certain air of professionalism, moving fluidly like he was born to be a barista. He's intriguingly dependable where it counts.

The current customer is gazing at the display fridge, having a hard time deciding which snack she wants. While waiting for her order, Cora-san takes the opportunity to look around his shop, checking if everyone's ok. When his eyes meet Law's, he gives the teen a silly, toothy smile and a victory sign as encouragement. And that's really all that Law needs to survive, be it exams, zombies, or Armageddon.

* * *

What do you guys think if I bump up the rating to M for the next chapter? I want to include a masturbation scene because in my opinion it seems like a natural thing in the hormonal teenager period. But if you prefer to stick to T-rated fluff then I'll respect that.


	4. Chapter 4

The first half is still T-rated, but after the page break is M-rated.

You should go listen to Fifth Harmony's song called "Sledgehammer." It sets the _perfect_ mood for this chapter.

* * *

Cora-san's busy wiping a spot on the counter when Law enters the coffee shop.

"Hi, Cora-san."

The words prompt the barista to look up.

"Hello-_ohhh_, Law, you got your ears pierced!" he blurts out and his eyes widen excitedly.

"Double-pierced," Law corrects and automatically raises his hands to cover his earlobes before Cora-san's fingertips reaches them.

"They're still tender," the teen explains before lowering his hands.

"Oh, sorry."

The shopkeeper puts both hands back on the counter top and merely looks at the golden hoops. His gaze shifts repeatedly between the student's right and left earlobes. Then he bends forward and tilts his head to get a closer look. The hunched position combined with good old gravity creates a gap between the collar of the shopkeeper's shirt and his chest, and Law is glad that Cora-san is so focused on Law's earrings that he doesn't notice the teen staring at his pecs.

The sight makes Law's pulse quicken.

"Did it hurt?" Cora-san asks as he raises a finger to gently nudge the left side of the youth's jaw, making him turn his head to the right so that the blond can better see the left hoops up-close.

Law swallows before answering softly, "Not really, thanks to the anesthetic cream."

He wants Cora-san to touch him again. Touch him a little longer. Touch him anywhere.

The older male eventually straightens up and gives Law one last once-over.

"They really match your eyes," he says admiringly.

The teen knows he's blushing hard. He can literally feel the heat creeping up the sides of his neck up to his face, and he hopes that his dark skin is enough to hide the hue.

"T-thanks," Law stutters as he fiddles with the hem of his hoodie. "And I'd like an espresso, please."

Law finishes his drink and walks back home as usual. He has dinner, does some homework, takes a shower, and finally goes to bed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

But. He. Can't. Sleep.

How can he? His brain keeps replaying how the barista touched and stared at him so intently a few hours ago.

The raven-haired male raises his hand to cup where Cora-san's finger brushed his jaw. He turns his head to the side and slowly, sensually, drags his fingers from the spot to the pulse point just below his jawline, down the exposed column of his neck, lingering at the dip between his collarbones, and back up the trail, all the while imagining that it's Cora-san's fingers that are exploring his skin.

It's not enough.

His body craves for more.

Law can't ignore the ache in his lower part any longer. One hand reaches down to grope his hardening length through the thin material, slowly and deliberately, while the other hand retrieves the bottle of lube that he keeps between the pillow and the headboard. Then the teen shoves his boxers down, squirts some lube on his palm, and starts pumping up and down his growing erection.

"_Mmhhh_..."

Upon the contact of slick skin on hot skin, the raven-haired male closes his eyes and lets out a throaty sigh. He uses his free hand to yank his t-shirt up to his upper chest so that it stays clean when he comes, rolling and tucking the fabric to make it hold before moving his hand to grip the corner of his pillow.

Thoughts of everything fade away from Law's mind as pleasure creeps through his flesh and skin, making him unable to pay attention to anything else but the source of that fantastic feeling at his core. The sound of his own wanton panting arouses him even more. His grip on the pillow tightens, mirroring the tension building up in the pit of his stomach.

The male flicks his wrist faster, hips moving a bit wilder, back arching higher and higher, until finally...!

Law shouts and gasps as his member spurts stream after stream of semen all over his abdomen. Ecstasy spews from his loins and floods his body all the way to the tip of his toes and Law _never _wants the brain-melting sensation to end so his fingers keep rubbing and rubbing.

When he has nothing left to give, Law flops back on the bed with a soft thud.

He gazes at the ceiling through half-lidded eyes, breathing heavily.

There's a throbbing in his ears. In his veins. In his sated dick.

It sounds too loud in this quiet room.

Law's soon thinking about the blond barista yet again.

He recalls the first time he strolled past the coffee shop's window and had to backtrack a couple of steps when he caught a glimpse of the gorgeous barista. There's also that serendipitous day when the raven-haired teen met the blond at the local swimming pool and couldn't stop glancing at the other male's muscles and swimming trunks.

The teen randomly wonders how often Cora-san masturbates, with those long fingers around himself, maybe while standing under the shower spray with the other hand splayed against the wall as water cascades down his tall frame.

Then Law imagines bearing Cora-san's weight between his own hips. Missionary position. Him trapped between the mattress and the blond's sturdy torso. Cora-san's bull cock effortlessly brushing spots inside Law that make him see stars and meteors and nebulae behind his eyelids.

Fuck, he's getting hard again.

Law starts stroking himself into fullness once more.

During his second intense jerk-off session, Law mentally curses his blasted hormones for rendering him so needy, curses the espresso he had earlier for making him unable to sleep, curses the school because he has early classes tomorrow.

And Law's friends wonder why he has darker panda eyes these days.


	5. Chapter 5

I just had a new haircut. And it turned out fugly as hell. And it made me _upset_ as hell. And it might have been the reason why I updated later than usual. And I just urrrghhpebgidrpdrmjakdn.

Anyway,** Kpuffs** asked how tall are Corazon and Law. Well, since this fic has a realistic setting, a 3-meter-tall Corazon is out of the question. Corazon could be like, 1.95? And according to canon, Law is 190-something, but here let's say he's somewhat shorter so he has to look up to talk to Corazon. Oh, the image is so _cuuute_ :3

* * *

Cora-san's brother.

Although Cora-san has never told Law if he has any siblings, Law is 110% positive that the guy currently sitting opposite the shopkeeper is his brother.

From the side view, they have the same hair color, the same strong jaw, the same body build, the same long limbs, and conscious or not, they're even sitting in the same posture: reclining on the armchair with the right ankle resting on top of the left knee, totally relaxed as both are chatting across the coffee table.

It's like looking at an alternate version of Cora-san with cropped hair, pierced ears, tinted shades, a shirt that has too many buttons left undone, and very... unique printed pants.

_Now I know how Cora-san would have looked like if he were a rock star._

But it's when Law hears the gaudy man's laugh, a series of low, guttural chuckles accompanied by a Cheshire grin, that Law realizes that despite the anatomical similarities, the guy gives off a vibe that differs from Cora-san's. Something more... intimidating.

"Law! Nice to see you as always. This is my brother, Doflamingo," says the shopkeeper as he gestures at the other blond, who shakes Law's hand with a firmness that has the student wondering if it's not impossible for the man to pull his entire arm right out of his shoulder socket if he wanted to.

"Just call me Doffy," he says.

"Doffy, this is Law, my number one customer!" Cora-san exclaims with arms thrown wide open, exaggerating Law's patronage in a lighthearted manner.

"And I see he has good taste in fashion," Doffy remarks approvingly with a raised eyebrow, looking at the student's spotted jeans.

"Oh, I got these when they were on sale at D&amp;R, that big clothes store on the other side of town," Law says as he idly pats his light blue jeans. His favorite ones. Wouldn't trade them for anything–

"I know. I own the store."

Law's eyes almost bulge out of their sockets.

The owner. Of such a famous store. Is in this coffee shop. Sitting right in front of Law?

D&amp;R. D&amp;R. Doflamingo and... and Rocinante, of course!

The raven-haired male shoots Cora-san a sideways glance to see if the duo's just kidding. Cora-san gives a lazy nod of confirmation, as if the teen were asking something painfully obvious like do donuts have holes?

Holy mother of bling-bling.

At least that explains Doffy's eye-catching style. D&amp;R has always been known for its ostentatious streak.

"Roci here's technically the co-owner, but since his passion in brewing coffee eclipses designing clothes, he spends almost all of his time here instead," the blond explains with a flourish of his large hands and-what the... Are those skull-shaped cuff links?

"Wow...," is all that the youth currently manages to utter.

"It's not that impressive," Cora-san says, rolling his eyes and waving his hand dismissively as if owning a high-end fashion store were no big deal. "Anyway, what's your poison for today, Law?" he asks casually as he stands up and pulls the dazzled student into his seat instead.

"Um. Caramel macchiato."

"Coming right up," the blond says and walks past Doffy's chair, heading back to the counter.

Law admires the outline of Cora-san's broad shoulders and back. The barista would have to bend down a little in order to hug Law comfortably. His frame and arms would totally encompass Law's own. And if the blond held on the teen tight and tipped back, he would be able to easily lift Law's feet off the ground. Maybe the blond could even twirl him around in the air.

When he finishes daydreaming, Law's attention finally shifts to Doffy's face, which is sporting a grin so wide it seems to split his face in two.

"I know that look," the blond says quietly.

The teen's breath catches in his throat.

"You like him, don't you?"

Then Law's looking anywhere but the older male, noticeably jittery and fidgety.

"I... It's not.. No, I..."

"Don't worry," the blond says good-humoredly. "I won't tell him, if that's what you're afraid of. It's not my place to butt in. I was just curious."

Law, who's still unable to find the courage to look the adult in the face, tentatively asks something that he has been dying to know. Imagination's a nice thing, but sometimes you just want to know the feckin' truth.

"So... Is Cora-san... Does he-"

"Like guys? Yes. But kid, I think you should also know that, uh..." Doffy adds, grin gone and leaning closer across the table, so Law leans forward as well, his heartbeat and thoughts racing at 80 miles per hour.

"Roci's already seeing someone."

Law's heart falls right through his ribcage and lands with a fictitious _splat _on the pristine floor.

"Oh..." the youth utters slowly, golden eyes drifting down to gaze at one particular swirly pattern on the wooden table.

Doffy remains quiet, as if giving the raven-haired male a brief respite. The sounds of other customers' voices and clinking mugs fill the void.

Then Doffy suddenly lets out a loud guffaw. It takes a moment for Law to adjust his dismayed emotions to the blond's outburst. The confusion must show on his face because Doffy laughs even harder. When he's finished howling, he leans in to pat Law's inked hands apologetically and whisper, "Sorry, I was just kidding! Roci's not dating anyone right now. God, I feel awful for making you look so sad."

Law feels relieved, embarrassed, hopeful, murderous, and a hundred other things all at once. He covers his face with his hands, takes a deep breath and sighs with enough force to blow the longer strands of his bangs up, making Doffy break into another giggling fit.

Cora-san eventually returns to give Law his order as well as two more cups for Doffy and himself. He pulls another chair to sit with them.

"I heard you laughing like a maniac. Been pulling some mean jokes on Law, haven't you. See, Law? This is why I haven't introduced him to you before. This guy's totally insufferable," the barista says and whacks Doffy's arm with the back of his hand.

After that, the three talk about the brothers' store. The topic of fashion is brought up and the teen reveals his fondness for spots and fur. He tries not to notice the siblings glancing and smirking at each other knowingly.

The student only understands their hidden agenda one week later when he visits D&amp;R again and almost hyperventilates with joy because there in the display window is a full length fur coat that's black with a ring of yellow spots around the knees and a white fur hat with black spots, both of which would go _remarkably_ well with the spotted jeans that he already has.


	6. Chapter 6

One of Law's teachers, Mr. Smoker, had an accident. It left him with nasty stitches across one side of his forehead. Other than that, he's now fine and teaching again.

Law's class is really glad that their favorite teacher is back. Luffy, the hyperactive head of the class, climbs up his desk and declares that he has decided to throw a 'welcome back' party for ol' Smokey out of the blue. What's weirder is that the other kids agree with the random idea, so no matter how much the barrel-chested teacher protests, the students are determined to make the party happen.

The ex-navy clutches his forehead, not because his scar hurts, but because he feels an impending headache.

"Eh? Does Smokey's scar hurt? Hey, wait. Will you start seeing visions like that wizard dude with the lightning bolt scar? Tell me what's for lunch today!"

The class spends a few days surveying the restaurants and bistros near school in order to compare the food and venue hire prices. Law tells Cora-san about his classmates' plan and the older male says he can help contact a catering service as well as prepare other kinds of drinks such as punch and sodas. Aside from the actual food and beverage fees, he won't charge any additional costs.

"Special offer for my special customer," he says with a wink that has the dark-skinned youth mentally swooning.

Unsurprisingly, the class passes a unanimous resolution to organize the party at Rosinante's Coffee Shop because it requires the lowest budget and everyone's already familiar with the place. But it doesn't stop there. Luffy proposes, no, makes another demand:

"It's gonna be a costume party! The theme is the Mafia!"

So Law informs Cora-san of the theme in case he would like to dress up, too. The barista likes the idea and even asks to bring Doffy along because "he _adores_ costume parties."

On the party night, everyone arrives in the most Mafioso-looking garbs that they can find (mostly fedoras borrowed from their dads and metal stiletto heels from their moms). Luffy's group is a spectacular sight with their crisp black suits and oversized toy guns. Usopp seems to have misunderstood the concept a bit, but at least he's donning pinstripe shirt and trousers under that samurai armor. Mr. Smoker is wearing a fur-lined jacket and his wife Tashigi seems to be dressed as a Hawaiian gangster. Some other teachers have come to join the party as well. Mr. Crocodile looks like the Godfather himself while Ms. Robin is simply dashing in that white trench coat.

Law doesn't want to blend in with the others. He wants to stand out so a certain blond will notice him. He wears a hooded trench coat that's left wide open to show his tattoos and toned torso and carries a sheathed sword replica that he bought from eBay long ago.

The raven-haired male makes his way through the crowd to two fluffy figures: Cora-san in a black coat and Doffy in a pink one. Doffy has the customary dark shirt, pants, and double-breasted blazer with a white tie. His hair is gelled into spikes. He looks like a motherfucking crime boss, but it's his younger brother that blows Laws mind.

In addition to the pink shirt, light blue jeans, and feather coat, Cora-san's donning sunglasses and a hat with tassels ending in hearts. Nothing extraordinary.

Except that he's wearing make-up.

The tall blond doesn't appear like a gangster, at all, but Law doesn't care. He's currently too busy gawking at Cora-san's face.

"I hope I don't look too weird. I copied this," the barista points at the black paint under his right eye "from Alex in Clockwork Orange and this," points at the lipstick that spreads from his left to right cheeks, "from the Joker in Batman. They seem kick-ass enough for me," he says with a shrug. "Oh, and these coats are from our shop," he adds while gesturing between himself and Doffy.

"You look awesome," Law confirms mindlessly. It's just that... Cora-san looks so different and unexpectedly sexier with the make-up on.

"And what are you supposed to be, Lawsy?" Doffy asks.

"I'm a rogue gang member plotting revenge on the syndicate."

"Sounds splendid," Doffy says with a chuckle.

Photo. Photo. Law needs to take a photo. To keep this moment. Freeze it in a frame. Put it in a bottle.

"Guys, can I take a pic of you?" he asks as he rests the long sword on his shoulder and takes out his smartphone.

The brothers shift to stand shoulder to shoulder and are all smiles. God, what straight _teeth _they have.

"No, no, you guys look too nice and happy. Doesn't suit your get-ups. Try to look scarier!"

After some moving around, the two's bodies are now turned slightly towards each other but their shaded eyes are fixed on the phone. Doffy keeps his smile and lets his _incredibly _long tongue loll out. Cora-san drops the smile, tilts his head down a bit, and uses his thumb and index finger to lower his sunglasses halfway down his nose bridge so that his eyes are visible.

Law can only stare, totally forgetting about the phone in his hands.

Together in such costumes and postures, they look like they really belonged in a badass mafia family. There's something maniacal about Doffy's expression, plus Law's never seen Cora-san look this intimidating before but he quickly finds this new side equally attractive. The sheer fierceness of the barista's gaze is enough to make the teen's heart give a few flutters.

When Cora-san blinks and raises his eyebrow at Law inquisitively, the teen closes his mouth which had been agape and snaps enough photos to make sure that he'll have at least one perfect image in case the other ones are blurry.

Next Law grabs the closest person to him, which happens to be Bartolomeo, and asks his lanky friend to take a photo of all three of them. As soon as Law hands the device to Bartolomeo, the brothers pull Law in between them and sling their arms over the teen's shoulders.

Law feels so happy he could die.

Cora-san soon excuses himself to go help the catering staff at the food bar. Law's eyes follow the black coat.

"Hmm? Where are these hearts coming from? Oh, they're from you!" Doffy teases and pretends that he's trying to catch imaginary hearts floating from Law. The teen pulls a face and swats Doffy's hands away, making the adult cackle.

After the party, Law sticks around to help Cora-san and the catering employees clear up the shop. Doffy can't stay because one of his senior designers, Jora, called him to tell him that she had 'a sudden burst of magical inspiration' and needs Doffy to come check out her new patterns like _right this instant_.

When they're finished collecting all the plates and cups, the catering crew take their leave. Cora-san and Law amble to one of the table sets to take a rest. The table has two lush armchairs with high heart-shaped backrests. Law literally sinks into the velvet plush. The barista seems worn out as well, fingers fetching a pack of cigarettes from the feather coat.

"Hope you don't mind, Law. I usually don't smoke in the shop, but I'm so tired now and I just _need_ a shot."

"Go ahead."

Cora-san lights a stick up before leaning his left elbow on the armrest and resting his cheek on his fist. He closes his eyes, sucks a deep, long lungful of smoke, and exhales slowly, gray tendrils swirling from his red lips.

Law becomes mesmerized by the scene before him.

The jester look. The composed demeanor. The serene atmosphere.

The King of Hearts on his magnificent throne.

The fumes fade away, and Cora-san opens his eyes once more. Piercing orbs bear into Law's golden ones for a few seconds before gliding down to the black, flaming heart on the youth's bare chest.

"Cool tattoo you have there," the blond says, eyes still lingering on the skin art.

The nonchalant gaze and comment are enough to make Law feel hot and flustered. He's glad that the barista is interested in his appearance, but he's also nervous because he's not sure if his body is appealing enough to the other male. Last time Law checked at the pool, his teenage six-pack couldn't hold a candle to the shopkeeper's ripped eight-pack. Yes, _eight._

"You really think so?" the raven-haired teen asks. One tan hand comes up to idly touch the tattoo, but whether to accentuate or hide the inky lines, Law himself doesn't quite know.

"Yeah. It's really wicked."

The adult's eyes travel back up to Law's.

"I like it," he adds with a smile, making Law almost melt inside.

The first thing that Law does upon returning home is transfer the photos to his laptop and set the best picture of him being sandwiched by the Donquixotes as the new wallpaper.

This creates a new habit of him gazing at the screen affectionately every time before shutting the device down.


	7. Chapter 7

There's a new shop on the block that sells bubble milk tea. Law has no idea what the 'bubble' means here so he orders one to check it out.

The bubbles turn out to be tapioca balls. Law raises his plastic cup to eye-level and stirs the black pieces of goop around with an extra-wide straw. At first the teen doesn't think that fluid and chewy balls go together, but after a few sips and bites, his taste buds approve of the new texture. However, it isn't something that he'd drink every day.

_Too damn sweet. Tastes like someone spilled a shit-ton of sugar. _

He asks for a plastic bag from the transvestite owner who's dressed in a ballerina tutu. The bag's a _hideous_ neon pink. At least it's not transparent. He puts his half-finished cup in it before resuming his path to Cora-san's place.

The raven-haired male enters the shop and sees a couple of familiar faces at the end of the queue. Law has no problem with Buffalo and Baby, but Dellinger's high-pitched squeals that come every 10 seconds are a fatal hazard to his eardrums. Instead of lining up after his screeching schoolmate, Law opts to sit and wait at an empty table for the meantime.

When the trio finally take their orders and go find some seats, Law walks up to the counter, feeling like an airplane taxiing along the runway to its usual parking spot. His backpack and milk tea are left at the table.

Cora-san's lips curls into a warm smile when he sees Law. He shifts to rest his palms on the countertop in a relaxed manner.

"How was school today, Mr. Straight A's?"

"There was a pop quiz at the end of my biology class. I did it with my eyes closed," the student brags.

"Such intelligence!" the other says in feigned awe with a swish of his hand, causing the teen to chuckle. Then Cora-san picks up his familiar smile.

"What would you like today?"

Law doesn't even glance at the menu board. He's tried everything at least thrice and has them all memorized in his brilliant brain.

"An Americano, please."

The blond reaches out to the cup rack but stops mid turn, face looking like something caught his attention.

"What's that you got there?" he asks with an upturned hand pointing at the table with Law's belongings. He knows that it's Law's backpack. The virus-like pattern is impossible to miss.

"Oh, nothing. Just some... stuff I bought on the way."

The taller of the two tilts his head and squints a bit.

"That pink bag. It's from that newly opened Bon-chan's Bubbles, isn't it?"

Right in the bulls-eye.

The youth diverts his golden gaze to the napkin dispenser on the counter top.

"Yesss...," he drawls guiltily.

Cora-san's hands come to rest on the student's upper arms in an attempt to comfort the poor lad.

"Law. Buddy._ Chill_," he says with a grin and quirked eyebrows, like he's just seen something funny. Law's expression, no doubt.

"Seriously. I'm not gonna kill you just because you bought some other drink into my shop. Other people do it all the time. That's why I know that that bag's from Bon-chan's."

He gives the teen's arms a reassuring squeeze before releasing them.

"I do wonder what those 'bubbles' are, though. Jelly?"

"No. They're chewier."

"Like gumdrops?"

"Not exactly."

Law doesn't know how to explain it, so he just thinks up an easy solution.

"You could, uh... try my bubble milk tea?" Law asks timidly.

"If you don't mind."

Oh, hell, no, Law does NOT mind the prospect of an indirect kiss. He is _so _drinking from that straw after Cora-san's done tasting his tea. He almost breaks into a run just to fetch the pink abomination from his table and return to the counter.

The barista takes the cup out of the bag, gives it a good shake, and sucks up the contents through the straw. He swallows the milk tea first and chews on the bubbles for a short while before swallowing again. The plastic cup is handed back to the student.

"So?" Law asks as he raises the cup. Since his eyes are still on Cora-san's face, he miscalculates the distance and the straw pokes at his lower lip instead.

"Tastes nice and sweet."

Law's tongue darts out to pinpoint the end of the straw before guiding it safely into his mouth. The movement unexpectantly draws the blond's attention to the teen's mouth, too.

"And fun to chew on."

Those eyes are still on Law's lips around the wide straw. Black pupils standing out starkly against brown irises.

The stare gets Law a little excited, compels him to make a move that's a bit more... risqué.

"It's kinda like..."

The raven-haired male releases the straw and licks its underside in one long strip, pretending to collect any lingering drops of milk tea along the surface. There are none, actually.

"...a drink and snack all in one," Cora-san finishes his comment in a noticeably distracted manner.

Law does a mental fist pump, barely holding back a victorious smirk.

Suddenly, Cora-san clears his throat and looks away.

"Americano. OK. Coming right up," the tall male says to himself as he starts preparing the order.

Law doesn't miss how the shopkeeper furtively undoes one of the top buttons of his shirt while he works the coffee machine.


	8. Chapter 8

I really like it when people include what they like about the chapter/the story in their comments. Helps me know if I'm doing the right thing :D

* * *

Law doesn't hit the gym that often. Usually, he just does sit-ups and lifts some dumbbells in his room. Some days he gets bored with his workout routine though, so he goes to Franky's gym to use other kinds of equipment. Today is one of those days.

After putting his duffel bag in the locker room, Law scans the gym to see if there are any faces he recognizes. Ah, yes, there's his schoolfellow Bonney on one of the cycling machines. Zoro's beating the hell out of a punching bag. Mr. Drake, a local policeman, is laughing at something on his smartphone while he does the leg extension exercise.

And then Law's eyes fall on a large male with tousled blond hair at the bench press station, faraway at the other side of the room. The teen walks towards the station to get a better look and the closer he gets, the more certain he becomes.

_Fuck a duck. It really is Cora-san._

The older male, dressed in a black tank top and loose workout shorts, is lifting the barbell in quick reps.

_Christ, look at those biceps flex._

Cora-san notices someone coming and glances sideways. When he realizes that it's Law, he puts the barbell back on the rest but stays in his supine position, breathing hard. He's got a nice flush over his face and neck.

_I bet he'd look exactly like this if I rode him in bed._

"Nice to-" Huff. "-see you." he says as he grabs the end of his tank top and uses it to wipe the sweat from his face, gracing Law with the view of his abs again.

"Yeah, I just got here. You been here long?" the teen asks as he sits on a crunch bench close to the bench press station.

"Nah." Huff. "Just getting started, too."

Then Cora-san lifts the barbell again and continues bench pressing. Law lies down on his bench and starts doing crunches. After that, they split to do their separate exercises with Law constantly peeking at the taller guy wherever he goes. When Law's done with all the equipment that he'd intended to use, he joins his crush at the treadmills.

Their light jogging eventually turns into a full-fledged running contest because when one increases the speed of his treadmill, the other would bump up his speed, too. Therefore, amid the other row of people jogging at six or seven kilometers an hour, two crazy dudes are stomping away noisily at ten kilometers.

Law isn't that much of a runner so he gets tired first and resets his machine at three kilometers an hour to catch his breath His calves are kind of aching. Ok, not kind of. They _are_ aching. Beside him, Cora-san raises his arms in a runner's victory pose before slowing down to four kilometers. They walk side by side at a comfortable speed for several minutes before they both call it a day and head to the locker room. The taller male forgets to duck and knocks his head against the doorframe, Law would've laughed if he weren't so worn out.

Law rummages through his duffel bag and finds that he forgot to bring a bottle of water.

"Noooo," he moans drily and slumps down on the floor, leaning back against the lockers. He's ok with being tired and sweaty after exercises, but being thirsty with no water is just plain torture.

"Forgot my water," he says in response to Cora-san's quizzical expression. The taller male offers his own tumbler, but the dark-skinned youth shakes his head.

"I don't wanna hog yours. I drink like a dehydrated camel after running."

"Why don't you come over to my place? I'll fix you something to drink. On the house," the blond says before taking a chug out of his tumbler.

"I'll take that offer," Law says with a grin. Then he raises both of his hands in the air.

"What?"

"Help me up?"

"What are you, five?"

"Pleeaase," Law whines.

Cora-san chuckles disbelievingly but moves in anyway. Instead of holding the other's hands, Law quickly loops his arms around the taller male's neck and lets Cora-san pull him up until his feet are firmly on the ground.

This is where social etiquette expects him to release his hold on the taller male.

Law does_ not_ let go.

Like hell is he letting this opportunity slip through his inked fingers.

He splays his hands on Cora-san's cooled down skin, one on the nape and the other on the area below it. This keeps the blond standing hunched over his shorter form, face hovering mere inches above Law's own. Cora-san looks surprised for a moment, but the expression soon changes into a knowing look. He seems awfully calm despite having another person clinging to his neck.

So he_ has_ known all along that Law likes him.

Golden orbs gaze into brown orbs admiringly. Affectionately. Almost pleadingly.

Time seems to have stopped.

"What are you doing?" Cora-san murmurs softly, never breaking eye contact with Law for a single second.

The raven-haired youth knows that he's not actually asking about what Law is_ currently_ doing. The words seem simple enough, but it's amazing how many hidden messages a tone can convey. Law understands everything that the other is laying between the lines._ Why me? Why not someone else about your age? Someone more fun to hang around with?_

Law's been with the fun dudes before. The cool kid, the jock, the class star, all those people who fool around and talk about senseless things.

He's had enough of that crowd. Grown tired of their big bikes. Their perfectly styled hair. Their sweet talk. Their egos.

Their sparkling superficiality.

The teen wants somebody with more depth.

Somebody whom he can talk with about life decisions and work hacks.

Somebody who has the answers when Law wonders about random stuff ranging from how to deal with asshole neighbors to how to get a tax refund.

Somebody smarter than him in so many ways.

Somebody like Cora-san.

God, the more Law thinks about it, the more he wants the taller male so, _so_ bad.

Law answers Cora-san with determination burning in his eyes.

"I know what I want."

His words are laced with as much meaning as Cora-san's. _I know exactly what I'm getting myself into. I'm looking for something more solid with you, not just another whirlwind romance._

Cora-san just stares at Law in an assessing manner. There's a spellbinding silence in the air around them.

The youth waits for a moment before speaking again.

"I want a glass of iced Ovaltine Premium. Anything other than that is unacceptable," Law says with a serious face.

The shopkeeper's eyebrows shoot up in bewilderment. He bursts out laughing as Law releases him and bops Law on the nose.

"Demanding little rascal!"

Law rubs his nose and laughs along. He's glad that he's finally gotten his message through. He'll just have to wait and see how things will play out between them.

But for now, a nice glass of chocolate malt after a hard workout is enough to make his day.


	9. Chapter 9

Seems like I managed to make many readers squeal and laugh their heads off with the previous chapter. Yay!

Also, glad to know that most of you liked the locker room scene. I put a lot of effort in writing it so that it didn't turn out to be a cliché or sappy confession(?) scene. I wanted you to be able to _visualize_ that longing look in Law's eyes and practically _hear_ the intonation of their words. You know, feel the magic in the air.

Anyway, the last chapter got a number of nice reviews, so I'd just like to reply to them a bit.

**Kpuffs:** Yeah, progress! Finally, huh?

**northwind132:** Hope you'll enjoy this latest chapter, then!

**nekophy:** It's not the weather that's hot. It's Corazon that's smokin' hot! That BODY! Gawd!

**roo17:** I've never watched The Other Guys, but "fuck a duck" is an actual swear word in Thailand ("_Yed ped_." And look! They even rhyme in both languages. Those poor, poor ducks getting fucked everywhere lol). What did you tell your dad when he asked what you were reading? Thank you so much for sticking with this story since the first chapter and always giving me nice and long reviews. I can't possibly describe how much I appreciate that.

**piopio meme:** Thanks for your kind words of support! *hugs back* Glad you like my other KidLaw fic, too. We'll see. I might develop the urge to update it someday.

**KawaiiDoge:** Maybe we can call that a semi-confession? Cuz Law didn't actually say "I like you." But the_ feels,_ man. The feels in that scene gave me goosebumps (even though I wrote it myself, haha).

And of course thank you all guests! All your reviews mean much to me. I'm not a slut for reviews, but the number of reviews does give me a pretty good estimate of how many people are still reading my drabbles. They also give me ideas for the next chapters.

* * *

Law accepts the free tabloid that's thrust at him by the hander-outer on his way to school and tucks it under his arm. He arrives at his classroom and sees his friends in their usual morning habits. Bartolomeo is copying Rebecca's homework at the speed of light. Bepo is napping on the fluffy white pillow that Law had given him as a birthday present. Usopp is drawing in a sketchbook with his array of copic markers.

While they're all waiting for the first class to start, Law browses through the tabloid. He reads the daily news, flips through the star gossips, spends a considerable amount of time on an article about academic writing tips, and scans through the sport section.

The student finishes the last page and intends to dump the tabloid in the recycle tray but then notices something interesting on the back cover. "WIN FREE MOVIE TICKETS," screams the first line. It's a quiz by the tabloid agency asking about stuff that can be found in the contents of the tabloid such as which famous singer just got pregnant and who won this year's Ballon d'Or. The first five readers who send all the correct answers via email will each get two tickets to see the new blockbuster, "Corrida Colosseum."

Law instantly has a wonderful idea.

He types the answers in his mobile phone and hits the "Send" button. During his third class he gets a message saying that he's one of the lucky winners. The prize arrives by post about a week later and Law almost hops and skips to the coffee shop after school.

"Cora-san?" he says to the taller male, who's rearranging the pastries in the display fridge.

"Hm?"

"Have you watched 'Corrida Colosseum' yet?"

"No, but I've heard plenty of hype from the customers. All the action and gore seem interesting."

"Great. I got two free tickets and I was just wondering if you could watch it with me this Sunday."

The shopkeeper's eyebrows furrow as he removes an empty tray from the fridge. Law takes it as a negative body language so when the barista opens his mouth to speak, Law beats him to it.

"My parents see enough blood every day at the hospital, my sister hates these types of movies, and all my friends have already seen it, so I don't have anyone else to go with," the shorter male says in one breath, adding a rueful smile as a quick afterthought.

Cora-san blinks before chuckling.

"I wasn't going to say no. I just wanted to ask which cinema we're going to," he says with a note of amusement in his voice and pushes a new tray of blueberry muffins into place.

_He said "we." So that's a yes!_

"The tickets can be used at Mariejois Multiplex or M-Marineford Movie Plaza," the teen stutters with joy. Cora-san is going with him!

Pausing his work, the barista eyes Law and smirks.

"What?" the younger male asks with a deliberate pout.

"You're cute when you're anxious."

Law makes a surprised sound in his throat and doesn't know what to do anymore except look down to hide the faint color in his cheeks.

"Let's go to Marineford. I hate the ticket booth staff at Mariejois. They're quite an unfriendly bunch," says the shopkeeper.

Come Sunday and Law is waiting for Cora-san in front of the movie plaza. The youth is so eager that he arrives early but he doesn't mind waiting at all. It's easy to spot Cora-san when he arrives because he sticks out from the crowd like a giraffe among a herd of antelopes.

Law hands over the free tickets at the booth and the employee shows them the seat plan so they can take their pick. While the teen is pondering whether choosing a loveseat at the back will be pushing things too fast, the blond decides for him by pointing at one of the loveseats, making Law positively beaming with happiness.

The loveseats are separated from the rows of normal seats and the barista sighs contentedly as he stretches his long legs out, clearly appreciating the extra space.

Fifteen minutes into the movie, the dark-skinned teen scooches closer to the older male. The blond shows no sign of displeasure, so Law tucks his legs under him and leans in to rest his head on Cora-san's left shoulder. Without lifting his cheek from the firm shoulder, Law looks up, curious to see what kind of face the shopkeeper is putting on.

Cora-san is looking back at the raven-haired male with a soft expression. Their faces are close enough for Law to see the folds of the other's irises thanks to the light from the screen. The blond reaches out his other hand to card through Law's hair gently a couple of times, making Law close his eyes.

When the blond goes back to watching the gladiators hack at each other, the shorter male grabs his left hand and touches it all over, mapping the feel of the skin. He doodles random patterns on the palm with his fingernails. Then he splays the hand against his own right hand just to see how much longer Cora-san's fingers are compared with his own.

After a while, Law clasps their hands together and looks up just in time to see a fighter being skewered by a giant goldfish with bull horns that had leaped from the water.

_Right in the spleen. Ouch._

At the end of the movie, other people get up and head to the exit. Law and Cora-san stay on their sofa with the teen still huddled comfortably against the adult, whispering about their favorite scenes, until the very last line of the credits rolls away from the black screen.

Their hands remain locked together even as they leave the theater.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's a longer chapter to compensate for the long wait!

**kpuffs**: I don't know about other countries, but in Thailand we have these nice 2-seat sofas at the very back row of the theater (a bit pricier). So yeah, loveseats in cinemas are pretty real :)

**prt19657**: Yes! A fan art would be fantastic! I'd love to see it once you've finished drawing. As for my KidLaw fic, I might get back to it someday. My concentration is currently on this story :3

Super Bass © Nicki Minaj

* * *

Law and Cora-san decide to spend a bright and breezy day by going to the park to enjoy the greenery and feed the fish in the pond. They head to the fish food seller's regular spot.

"Oh, looks like Jinbei's out of pellets," Cora-san remarks.

The old fellow usually sells both fish pellets and bread, but only a few loaves of the latter remain at the moment. Seems like they're not the only ones who feel like spending some time at the pond today.

"Maybe we can just... take the pedal boats instead," the blond suggests, gesturing at the dock with his head, which makes his bangs swing. Law smiles because he finds it sweet that Cora-san's ditching the fish feeding plan just because he knows how much Law despises bread.

"No, it's okay. It's not like I'm the one eating the bread."

They buy three loaves (Cora-san takes two) from Jinbei and walk to the bridge over the pond with Law pinching his loaf between his thumb and forefinger like some contaminated specimen. Because of gravity, the bread tears of course and falls down before the guys reach their destination. Only a tiny corner remains between Law's fingertips while most of the mass is lying on the ground. Cora-san shakes his head light-heartedly before picking the pitiful thing up and carrying it for Law throughout the rest of the way.

When they reach the center of the bridge, instead of handing Law's loaf back, the taller male starts tearing it into chunks and sets them along the handrail.

"What are you doing?" the black-haired male asks as he puts his puny bit of bread in between the larger chunks, disrupting the other's supposed work of art.

The barista merely waggles his eyebrow at him and continues to make a line on the handrail. He makes sure that Law's still watching when he places the last piece on the wooden surface before flicking the chunk, sending it hurling into its watery doom.

"This way you won't have to actually touch them. Smart, huh?" the older male beams.

And_ damn_, that's the second time today that Cora-san's impressed Law with his consideration within a span of ten minutes.

Law starts with the piece furthest from the blond, moving closer and closer to him. After he catapults the last one into the greedy shoal of fish, the teen crosses his arms and rests them on the handrail. He turns to gaze at Cora-san, who still has another loaf to go. The wind tousles his golden locks which contrast nicely with the azure sky above.

At first, Law wasn't that keen on the pedal boats, but when he sees a number of them gliding past, the idea seems more and more tempting.

After Cora-san brushes his hands together to get rid of some crumbs, Law leads him to the dock. Both get into a pedal boat with a happy-looking lion figurehead and pedal off. However, the younger male soon becomes more interested in cuddling up against the shopkeeper, leaving the latter to steer and pedal on his own.

The wind has died down, and Law can pick up the older male's cologne that he's been noticing lately since they started hanging around together outside the shop. Either Cora-san doesn't wear it at work or Law can't detect it because of all the coffee in the air.

The youth breathes in the faint scent of vanilla and sandalwood. It's a seductive combination. The kind of fragrance that makes you want to nuzzle the other's neck while you languidly unbutton his shirt. Push him down on the bed and crawl on top of him. Lick a wet stripe from the dip between his collarbones, over his Adam's apple, and up his chin. Because he smells so_ irresistible_.

The aroma kindles mild arousal within Law's belly. Tattooed hands come up to touch the other's arm, sluggish fingers feeling and squeezing the muscles.

Then he takes an exaggerated sniff of the taller male's t-shirt sleeve, which makes the blond turn his face to Law, and peers up at him through his dark eyelashes.

"You smell_ delicious,"_ the teen mumbles before burrowing his face into the shopkeeper's bicep.

"I swear, you're like a cat. A clingy, clingy cat," he hears the adult muse.

Law lifts his head up to stick the tip of his tongue out and raises one of his hands to form a cat paw. Cora-san teases him back by licking his own upper lip from left to right in a _very _deliberate manner and_ fuck _if that's not sexy then Law doesn't know what is.

"Hey, watch it!"

A shrill female voice draws both males' attention back in front of them.

"Oh,_ shiiit_," Law curses and holds on to the other tight. Their boat jerks when the barista steers hard to the right barely in time to avoid colliding with the side of another pedal boat with a ram figurehead.

Time passes by and the pair return to the dock and walk to where Cora-san parked his Harley-Davidson Sportster 883. Law hops on the passenger seat and hugs the larger male's torso, partly for safety but mainly so he can sneak some gropes. He turns his face to the side to watch the trees, lampposts, and buildings zip past. When they reach Law's place, Cora-san has to practically pry the teen off his back like a lovesick koala off a eucalyptus trunk.

A few days later, Law finishes school and heads to the coffee shop as usual. He hears someone playing the piano, but it's definitely not Cora-san because the guy's presently occupied with customers at the counter.

The person currently playing the antique instrument has shorter blond hair and a conspicuous air of chic.

Law pulls a chair nearer the owner of D&amp;R and silently watches the fingers strike the ivory and ebony keys. For notes that normal people need to spread their thumb and pinky wide apart to reach the required two keys, the blond lazily covers the distance with his thumb and ring finger. Long fingers sure are handy.

"Clayderman's_ Ballade pour Adelaine_," the student says with confidence at the end of the song. Doffy carefully folds down the keyboard cover, the corners of his lips turned up in a smirk.

"Clever boy."

He grabs a plastic bag from the top board of the upright piano. It contains something flat.

"I have something for you today."

"Again? Please, no more free stuff from your store. I don't want to take advantage of your generosity," the younger one says, hands raised up in a 'stop' gesture.

Doffy juts his lips out.

"What a shame. I really thought that you'd like to have this. It's hot off the press."

He pulls something out of the bag which makes Law greatly regret his previous words. It's the store's new catalog. Not the cheap and flimsy kind. This one's about a centimeter thick and bound like a fashion magazine (apparently Doffy doesn't settle for anything less than posh).)

And a topless Cora-san is gracing the cover.

Law's hands automatically dart forward and Doffy lets go of the object so the student can better gawk at the hard, glossy cover.

It's a body shot that cuts off at around Cora-san's shins. The tall male is sporting aviator shades and a pair of classic blue jeans with fading and whiskering around the crotch and pocket chains on either side. One thumb is hooked into a pocket while the other hand is smoothing his loosely combed back hair. His head is tilted down a bit, face turned slightly to one side. He's wearing a dog tag with the silver tag dangling from between his teeth. The most striking thing of all is the black flaming heart that's painted on his blocks of pecs and abs.

Suddenly Law feels a hand gently pushing his agape jaw back into place.

"Fufu. Don't want flies flying into your mouth, do we? I hope you don't mind about us using your tattoo design. Roci said it looked cool so he wanted to include it in this promo shot."

Law still can't quite get over the fact that_ his_ tattoo got to be on_ Cora-san's_ fabulous body. Like a brand of ownership on a fine stallion.

The teen hugs the catalog against his palpitating heart.

"No, I don't mind. But Doffy, can I please,_ please_ have this copy?"

"But you just declared that you didn't want any complimentary gifts from me anymore," the blond says with perfectly feigned ease as he rests an elbow on the keyboard cover.

"But catalogs_ are_ free! I mean, who in the world charges for a catalog?"

Doffy cracks a wide grin.

"...You're...kidding me...?"

"High quality paper doesn't come cheap, you know. Clients have to buy our catalogs at the store or subscribe to our direct mail service. You won't believe how many people want to get their hands on these things. The issues with Roci on the cover are hot sellers. He's my best-looking model but he's too busy with this coffee shop so he can join only one or two photo shoots a year," explains the elder Donquixote, one hand attempting to pluck the catalog from Law's clutch.

"Ok, ok, I'll buy this from you!" the teen bursts out while trying to defend the precious item from those spidery fingers.

"Pfft. You already have the real Roci. You don't want these pieces of _paper-_"

"I _do_ want them."

"Nonsense. You should be spending your time reading textbooks, not this provocative publication," Doffy says with that sly grin still plastered to his face. His stronger grip is winning the tug of war.

"_Doffiiieee_," the younger male whines with the head of his eyebrows angled up, making him seem that more desperate.

"Alright, alright. You can have it."

The blond releases his hold on the catalog. Law puts it on his lap and reaches for his wallet but Doffy grabs his wrist. The adult looks like he can barely contain his laughter.

"Don't tell me you believed me? You really think that I put a price tag on the catalogue? Lawsy, you're so gullible that it _hurts_! Hahaha!"

Law rolls his eyes at both the chortling Doffy and his own naivety.

"Fufu. But what I said about the Roci covers is true, though. I've seen countless cat fights over the last copies of the catalog stack. _Not_ pretty," the taller male says as he adjusts his mirrored sunglasses. "Oh, one more thing. We're going to have our annual outing next month. It's a trip to the beach to thank our store staff for their hard work. Roci always tags along, so I thought you'd like to join, too."

Law doesn't even need to think.

"I'm in."

"Lovely. Now I can finalize the headcount and start making reservations."

Doffy soon returns to the store. Law waits for the queue to dwindle so he can greet Cora-san, but new customers just keep pouring in. Since they can talk on the phone later, the student decides to go home.

After dinner, he heads straight to the bedroom, grabs his hard-earned D&amp;R catalog, and can already feel his pulse skyrocket as he flips through the first pages.

Cora-san and a number of other models of both genders are donning the store's new denim collection. The photos are taken at various indoor and outdoor locations. All the models look ravishing, but Cora-san's larger v-tapered physique makes him stand out. There are a couple of bulging veins on the backs of his hands that travel up his arms all the way to his shoulders and Law particularly digs those lines because they give off a certain ruggedness.

Molten lava stirs in the teen's nether regions as he drinks in Cora-san's wide shoulders and valley of muscles. The urge becomes unbearable so Law stands up to strip everything off, grabs an old t-shirt that he uses especially for times like this from the closet, and places it on the mattress. He lies on top of the mattress with his swollen cock between the t-shirt and his own body.

The tattooed male props his upper torso on his elbows and drags the catalog to the spot in front of him. He picks up where he left off and starts grinding against the bed, slowly but firmly.

When he reaches the point that he's staring at a page but not actually seeing it because he's too lost in the sensation of the underside of his cock rubbing against soft fabric, Law closes his eyes and just indulges in the carnal pleasure.

"Ah... Ah... Ahh..."

Soft, longing cries escape his parted lips. Pelvis rolling faster and faster (but not too fast because chafing is _not _fun).

The pressure of his own body weight in this position results in an intense climax. It makes his stomach twitch and clench uncontrollably. Ripples through his nerves. Leaves him gulping for air.

Law feels so satisfyingly drained that he doesn't move anywhere until he hears a familiar tune.

_Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom-boom, boom, badoom-boom bass?_

The young male jumps off the bed to retrieve his phone.

"Hello~," Law drawls, voice all mellow and drowsy due to his fulfilling release.

"Aw. Look who sounds ready to go to dream land."

Law stretches until he hears some joints pop and lets himself fall back into bed.

"Not going to sleep yet. I was just reading a boring novel that my teacher assigned," he lies.

"Oh, am I interrupting?"

"No, no."

"Great. So uh, sorry for not being able to talk with you and Doffy earlier. Today was_ super _busy."

"Nah, it's fine. Doffy and I had a nice chat. He also told me about the company trip. I told him that I'm going~," Law simpers, his free hand drawing circles on the sheets.

"Awesome. That was just what I wanted to ask you. The outing's going to be fun. Doffy knows all these cool friends and places. Anyway, I met some really strange customers this evening..."

Law listens to the shopkeeper's stories of peculiar people and their odd orders. They spend almost an hour on the phone and end up having this childish war of "You hang up first" "No, _you_ hang up" because Cora-san doesn't want to be the one hanging up on Law while the latter doesn't want to hang up at all.


	11. Chapter 11

The people passing by D&amp;R this morning are surprised to see a couple of luxury vans lined up neatly in the store's parking lot.

At the front of the caravan is Doffy's sleek convertible. Law takes the backseat behind the driver with Cora-san beside him while the other employees fill the vans. The teen hears Doffy shouting 'Meet you there' to Vergo, his executive assistant-turned-van driver, before getting into the driver's seat of his super car.

_That's strange. Why would he say that when we're all going together at the same time anyway? _

"All set, Lawsy?" the man in question asks, looking at Law in the rear-view mirror with his signature sunglasses down his prominent nose ridge so that they can make eye contact.

"Yes."

Doffy slides his shades back into place and shifts the gear.

"Then hold on tight!" he whoops before putting the pedal to the metal. The sudden velocity presses Law back into his seat.

"Whoa!" yells the youngest male in the car as they swerve out of the parking lot and whiz along the road. He looks back and doesn't see any of the vans following them yet. Now he understands what Doffy meant by 'Meet you later'. At this breakneck speed, the trio would arrive at the resort_ way_ ahead of the others.

"Don't worry," the younger blond says with a reassuring smile, ignoring how his hair is being whipped around by the wind.

"He's never crashed into anything before, and he may not look it but he does stop at red lights."

"Uh-huh," Law replies in a doubtful tone as he fearfully watches Doffy overtake and zip past sedans and SUVs and buses as if he were aiming for the trophy in a sport scar derby. The teen buckles up and holds onto the door armrest so he won't sway side to side when Doffy rounds the bends.

The barista wordlessly offers an open palm and Law grips it like a lifeline.

* * *

When they arrive at Amazon Lily Resort and Spa, a splendid-looking place by the beach, they're greeted by the owner herself, whose sense of eye-catching fashion rivals Doffy's. From what Law's been told, Boa Hancock is among Doffy's circle of friends. She seems to have a penchant for snakes if the abundance of artistic snake paintings and sculptures throughout the hotel complex indicate anything. The bell boys put the group's bags on some trolleys and whisk them away.

Everyone's ready for lunch, and what better way to start a beach trip than an extravagant seafood banquet? Platters of shrimp, crabs, and oysters are served at the group's long VIP table. Soon there's the sound of shells cracking followed by delighted chatter.

"Hyaaah! Tasty!"

"Baby 5, I need you to pass that spicy dipping sauce-_iiin._"

"Beh, heh, heh. You should try this marinated sea bass."

A waitress daintily places a new plate of rock lobster within Law's reach. Its shell is sliced in half length-ways and full of lobster chunks in melted mozzarella. The student chews the gooey morsel and closes his eyes in contentment.

_Definitely my favorite thing on the menu._

Lunch goes on merrily for more than an hour before the waitresses deem it appropriate to ask what each person would like for dessert. While everybody else is competing for the girls' attention, Law stares at the mostly hollowed out rock lobster. There's one chunk left.

One big, luscious, cheesy chunk.

But before he can claim the last piece, Cora-san spears the juicy meat with his fork and brings it near the highschooler's lips.

"Oh, no. It's okay. You can have it, Cora-san."

Cora-san insists by opening his mouth, waiting for Law to do the same. After a few seconds of hesitation, the shorter male bites the scrumptious mouthful with a smile.

* * *

Late afternoon is filled with swimming and jet-skiing and castle building (and sleeping for the older folks like Lao G). Law sits on the sand, witnessing Senor Pink fail to spike a volleyball past the other team's blocker, which is totally normal when you're dealing with someone as tall as Cora-san. But Senor Pink's team also has Doffy, so they manage to get even in the next round. (There was a unanimous agreement that the blond siblings should be separated or else the Donquixote-less side would surely lose by a landslide)

In the end, Victory goes to the elder brother's team. Law wonders whether the fact that Cora-san often slipped on the sand has anything to do with the game's outcome.

_Here he comes._

The topless barista jogs towards Law and joins him on the sandy surface. They talk about this and that while the sun begins to set, casting rays of gold across the glittering ocean.

"Hey," Cora-san says, pointing at the faraway floating balls in the sea that mark the end of the swimming area.

"Race you to those buoys over there?" he asks with a waggle of his brow.

"Oh, it's_ on!"_

Both men are up and sprinting faster than you can say 'mocha frappe'. They splash into the crystal clear water and swim like their lives depended on it.

When the teen's less than a minute away from the orange buoys, he sees an underwater silhouette smoothly dart past him. The figure surfaces and touches one of the balls.

"I win!"

Cora-san, with the entire upper part of his face still plastered with his wet bangs, exclaims blindly at a direction where he thinks Law is but actually is not. Law snickers at the blond's antics, eyes crinkling shut with mirth. The youth enjoys the cool caress of the ocean breeze before opening his eyes again, and that's when he takes in the panoramic view of their surroundings.

Yellow. Orange. Blue. Purple.

Almost every color of the rainbow is splashed across the evening sky. There's even a tinge of pink.

In the middle of the teen's field of vision, at the very center of his world, is Cora-san, who's raking his golden hair back and turning to face Law properly.

And now all that the younger male can see is his smiling sweetheart against an enchanting background of vibrant hues.

"What?" the older male asks good-naturedly when he becomes aware of how the younger male seems entranced by him.

Law swims closer to his object of affection... until his legs brush against the other's legs... until he can cling onto Cora-san's slippery shoulders.

He gazes into those kind orbs, before shifting to the sharp nose, and finally stopping at the lips wet with seawater.

The teen leans in and does what he's wanted to do for so, _so_ long.

He presses his lips against Cora-san's for the first time.

The blond readily accepts Law's kiss and touch. He hugs the teen's form against his own so Law doesn't have to tread water because the barista is keeping them both afloat.

Mouths still connected, the raven-haired male cups the back of Cora-san's head with both hands and tilts his head for a better angle. The other draws in a long breath before sighing slowly through his nostrils.

The mashing of their lips is soon joined by eager tongues. The tip of the older male's agile appendage drags along Law's bottom lip and then the upper lip before delving past the moist folds to meet the other's tongue. Their kisses become a bit hungrier, and Law makes these needy little noises in the back of his throat, lets Cora-san know just how much he's affecting him.

Those three words are not necessary, not when Law can channel all his affection and earnestness into their open-mouthed kisses.

* * *

They must have lost track of time because by the time that they return to shore, the rest of the group has already gone for dinner.

The couple take one last stroll along the darkening beach, waves lapping at their feet and fingers fondly linked together, until the sun finally descends from the twilight sky into the depths of the ocean.

* * *

A/N: I last updated this like 7 months ago but the lovely comments from both AO3 and FF kept on coming and coming!  
Thank you all! So glad that people read this and still get happy feelings :)  
There might be more chapters? Depends on my writing mood haha.

**Rayany Amor - **Good idea! I'll keep that in mind for the next chapters.

Important note: I've moved to AO3 for a while now. I find that I get more feedback there because they have this single-click appreciation system that's easy to use, even for ppl who are too lazy to write reviews (but it's always nice to here reviews!). IF there are any updates for _The Coffee Shop_, I might still post the new chapters here too because it seems to be my most popular fic on FF. You can find my newer CoraLaw (and other pairings like DofLaw) fics at the other site under the same author name from now on. I'll still get notifications of any reviews posted here, though.


	12. Chapter 12

"Bartolomeo."

The said delinquent tears his eyes from the porn on his tablet to the history teacher in front of the class.

"Cavendish just answered that the U.S. President who signed the Atlantic Charter was Franklin D. Roosevelt. Who was his British counterpart?" inquires Mr. Hawkins in a flat monotone.

"Urh... Sir Windmill-"

"Winston," whispers the classmate sitting behind him.

"I mean Winston Churchyard-"

"Chur_chill_, you moron."

"Churchill!"

Mr. Hawkins eyeballs the punk student, completely deadpan, for several seconds.

"Correct. But do put away whatever it is that you're watching under the desk. Now everyone go to page sixty-six…"

Bartolomeo turns to his lifesaver and raises a fist.

"Thanks, bro. Own you one"

Law bumps their fists with an air of smugness.

"I'll call it even if you let me borrow your tablet. No, don't close that gay porn tab yet. Just give it to me."

* * *

**Closed** reads the sign at the coffee shop door.

Curious, Law heads to the back of the shop, which is attached to the house where Cora-san lives. He must be inside because the Harley is still parked in its usual spot.

Finding the door unlocked, the teen wanders into the foyer.

"Cora-san?"

The sound of footsteps has Law turning towards the stairs to see a suit-clad blond hurrying down the flights.

"Oh, going somewhere?"

"Yeah. Doffy told me just a few hours ago that there's a fashion columnist who'd like to interview us, like,_ this evening_. So sorry for not telling you earlier, Law. I was going to text you once I got in Doffy's car," explains the barista with arms akimbo.

"It's alright," Law replies breezily, eyes roving the tall figure from head to toe.

_Hot damn._

Italian cut blazer, slim fit trousers, and alligator dress shoes. The ensemble looks catwalk-worthy, except for the neck tie knot which is lumpy and misshapen.

"Cora-san, your tie..." the teen points out, raking his brain to find kinder words than _it looks like shit._

"I_ know_. I suck at tying these," admits the older male, who unconsciously twirls the silky garment.

Law curls his index finger, gesturing for the blond to come towards him.

"I can do better than that. Let me fix it for you."

Cora-san covers the distance between them in one stride and Law unties the hideous knot. He readjusts both ends of the neck tie until he's satisfied with how much the front is hanging lower than the tail before expertly looping them.

"Wow, you_ are_ a pro," the larger male comments. He's facing straight forward but he can sense and hear how quickly Law's maneuvering the pieces of fabric.

Fingers working deftly, Law acknowledges the praise with a mere grunt. He's kind of distracted by Cora-san's cologne again, that same old woody fragrance that's even more alluring when freshly dabbed. The teen's already thinking about tugging the other down by the tie for a kiss once he's done tying the thing.

"There," Law says after tightening the triangular Windsor knot and making sure that it's perfectly between the two collar flaps. The barista touches the symmetrical knot and cracks a smile.

"Like a boss."

Satisfied, the raven-haired male moves to pull the end of the other's tie but is surprised when Cora-san grabs both of his wrists and shoves until his back bumps the wall behind, not too rough but enough to catch Law off guard. Pinning Law's wrists against the wall, Cora-san takes a couple of steps back and hunches down so that their faces are level.

"I know what you're thinking," the taller male drawls with a half-hooded gaze. His toothy smile now has an added playful touch to it.

Cora-san's dark look and physical dominance makes Law's body hum with excitement. And shit, the things that his bedroom voice does to Law. Causes his heart to skitter and stirs arousal in his loins. He can't wait to hear Cora-san's baritone groans when they're finally talking horizontally. Or vertically. Whichever position that the blond would prefer to fuck him in.

"What, are you a mind reader something?" the smaller male asks in a cheeky manner.

The barista moves his face even closer until they're sharing the same breath and Law instinctively opens his mouth, tongue flicking out flirtatiously.

_Come on, come on. Kiss me, touch me more, make me come alive._

"Who needs to read minds when your naughty eyes say it all?" Cora-san murmurs just before he tilts his head and crushes their lips together. Tongues twine, lips grind, fingers tangle up golden hair and cotton hoodie.

**Ding-dong.**

Law suckles on the other's tongue before the latter becomes more interested in nipping along the teen's jawline. He licks the pulse point and blows on the wetness, making Law shiver and let out a light huff.

**Diinng-donng..**

The teen feels Cora-san start to pull away so he laces his arms around the latter's head to keep him there, but the blond uses his height to his advantage, straightening up to detach himself from the shorter male.

"I'm gonna be lat-"

This time Law really does yank the neck tie so he can reclaim that blabbering mouth. He's not letting go of this sexy motherfucker yet until he's had enough of Cora-san's taste and touch. Not until his own clothes smell of that intoxicating cologne as well.

**Diiinng-donnngg...**

The blond decides to give in and indulge his clingy boyfriend. He braces one palm against the wall while the other grasps Law's waist as they resume exploring each other's mouth and other body parts within grasping range.

Outside of the front door

Vergo walks from the welcome mat to the side of the executive car where his superior is sitting. He knocks the window pane, which promptly rolls down.

"Doffy, I rang the bell three times but Roci hasn't come out yet," reports the employee. "Maybe you should call him?"

Thumbs still tapping and swiping the monitor of his smartphone, the owner of D&amp;R grins knowingly and shakes his head.

"No worries. We have some time to spare. Gah, this game is difficult! Help me get past this level, honey," exclaims the fashionista as he passes his device to his secretary who's sitting beside him. Monet accepts the phone and analyzes the on-screen board of colorful Devil Fruits. She then switches some Gomu Gomu no Mi's, Mera Mera no Mi's, and Ope Ope no Mi's around, crushing an entire row of round, purple fruits, all in less than ten seconds.

Doflamingo whistles in amazement.

"You're _good._"

* * *

Did you know that reviews and kudos help relieve my back pain from hunching over the desk to write these chapters? :b


	13. Chapter 13

1) I started drafting this chapter in the summer, but life got in between so I finished it only recently, and I'm too lazy to edit the details about the season lol.

2) Forgot to mention a fact in this story. Baby 5, Buffalo, and Dellinger normally work part-time on weekends at Doffy's store. It's the reason they could join the beach trip as part of the D&amp;R staff even though they're just students. That chapter's already been edited so new readers won't get confused.

"Hold on, we're going home" © Drake feat. Majid

* * *

Summer holidays... The time when students can finally lounge around with no worry of pop quizzes or forced group assignments.

This school break is particularly relieving for Law's class because aside from the finals, they've just finished all their university enrollment procedures as well. Most of them, including Law, have chosen the district's esteemed New World University, which is fortunately still within walking distance from Cora-san's shop.

Some of Law's friends spend their free time by finding cash. He's heard that Buffalo, Dellinger, and Baby are raking in a fortune by working several whole days a week at the D&amp;R store.

As for Law? Let's just say that he's enjoying the slow life at the coffee shop. There's another chair behind the counter especially for him. He helps Cora-san prepare cups for customer orders or pick bakeries from the display freezer. When there's nothing to do, Law reads his brand new university textbooks in advance (he's_ sooo_ going to ace Biology 101).

The student is content enough with being near his boyfriend all day and sneaking quick pecks when nobody's looking, though Cora-san does insist on paying Law a proper wage for his assistance.

Today the air conditioner broke down, right in the middle of hot-as-fuck summer_._ Cora-san already called a handyman, but it's going to take some hours for him to arrive because of his busy schedule.

The coffee shop's still open, but when everyone sees the open door and windows, they can pretty much guess that the A/C is dead and move on to other cold havens like Madam Terracotta's Tea Room situated a few buildings down the block.

Retired officers Sengoku, Tsuru, and Isho, the only three guests at Cora-san's place at the moment, are conversing on politics over their coffee and croissants. Law gives these local elders kudos for their endurance against the horrid heat. Must be because of all their ingrained Marine Corps training and discipline. Law quite likes old Sengoku. A few weeks ago he was generous enough to give Law a bag of crunchy rice crackers from his trip to Japan.

Despite sweating bullets, Law remains undeterred right next to the barista's side. They're sharing a fan running at maximum speed, but to be honest, it's still not quite enough to alleviate the indoor stuffiness.

Cora-san gets up and disappears into the back of the shop. Probably went to fetch another magazine, Law thinks.

"Here you go, you poor thing."

Law jerks his head up from his slumped position on the counter top when something cold pats the side of his face. He automatically raises a hand to snag the object that Cora-san thwacked his cheek with.

It's an ice cream packet.

The label depicts a vanilla bar in a crispy chocolate shell with a buttermilk syrup center, which looks absolutely appetizing in this sweltering heat.

"Thanks, Cora-san," he says as the blond plonks back down on his chair.

Law rips the foil, revealing a slim ice cream bar inside, and call him a pervert but the cylindrical shaft inevitably reminds him of something else.

He must be staring at the bar too intensely because Cora-san's asking him, "If you don't like this flavor I can get a new one. I'm pretty sure there's a raspberry popsicle somewhere in my fridge."

Law merely smirks as a raunchy idea pops up in his mind. It's a good thing that he's sitting behind the coffee machine and that the aged trio can't see him from this angle. The deed that he's about to carry out isn't exactly the most decent thing to do in public.

"I do like it," assures the younger male as he leans forward very, veryslowly, all the while keeping his golden orbs fixed on hazel ones, until his closed lips come into contact with the round tip of the chocolate coating.

As predicted, the act has Cora-san zeroed in on Law's mouth.

Law's lips envelop the ice cream bar and he deep-throats as much of the length as he can then lifts his head up, but before the tip leaves his mouth he goes down on it again. And again.

After bobbing his head up and down a few more times, Law drags his tongue up along the glistening shell before swirling it over the tip of the bar. White teeth finally break through the crispy chocolate and vanilla ice cream, resulting buttermilk gush into Law's mouth. He laps up the creamy fluid, deliberately letting it slop over his lips and chin.

He hears Cora-san release this low-pitched groan, like a husky sigh with a hint of desire, followed by a hushed curse word mumbled to himself. It makes Law wish that he could see himself, too. His little feat combined with the beads of sweat dribbling down his flushed face due to the hot weather must present quite an erotic sight.

Straightening up, Law raises his other hand to swipe the sweet substance from his lips with four fingers. He sucks each digit lewdly and thoroughly, especially the middle one, making sure that the image will be burned into Cora-san's retinas. Another deft swipe of his thumb across his lips, a couple more licks, and voilà. No trace of buttermilk left.

Law ends the show with a coquettish smile.

"Yum."

Tearing his gaze from Law's mouth, Cora-san clucks his tongue. "You sneaky little..." the shopkeeper trails off with a squinted glare and feigned frustration. Unlike Law, he's not hidden by the coffee machine so he can't do anything immodest to the student right now, not with those elderly customers mere meters away.

Law resumes eating his ice cream with false innocence, pretending as if he didn't just perform fellatio on it.

Early afternoon, the handyman resuscitates the shop's air conditioner and the flow of customers magically returns as well. The couple have just finished serving a group of office ladies in dire need of their post-lunch caffeine shot when Cora-san's phone goes off in what Law recognizes as Doffy's assigned ringtone, some sort of electric guitar riff.

"Talk to me, bro."

It must be an important D&amp;R-related matter because the siblings tend to avoid calling each other during work hours without necessary.

Wiping the countertop with a rag, the student eavesdrops to Cora-san's_ Uh-huh_'s, which don't quite make much sense anyway.

"No, it's fine. You go show them who's boss tomorrow, yeah? Bye."

Cora-san hangs up and Law awaits an explanation.

"Tomorrow our store's doing a photo shoot to promote our clothing line in CP-0. You know CP-0?"

Law nods in astonishment. CP-0 is one big ass fashion magazine that features only top brands. D&amp;R seems to be on the rise this year.

"Doffy was supposed to personally supervise tomorrow's session. You know, make sure everything's A-OK since it's an important one. The thing is, tomorrow we've also got another team joining a bidding to design and produce new uniforms for Kaido Corporation, which is a huge financial group. I'm talking about thousands of employees here. If we win the bid, it's going to be the biggest batch order we've ever had. But Doffy recently wheedled one of Kaido's executives into spilling the complete list of bidders and we realized that competition is going to be tough."

"Tons of vendors?"

"It's the opposite, actually. Only five, including us. But the other four brands' quality of work is really good, too. Doffy and I have been talking about this for some time and he just called to tell me that he's decided to help the bid team with the presentation. We're going to need every ounce of his charisma if we want to convince the Chairman to choose us."

"So that means you'll have to take charge of tomorrow's photo shoot instead."

"Yep," Cora-san confirms with a popping 'p' sound.

This is Law's chance to see him play his role as D&amp;R co-owner.

"Can I go with you?"

"I'll be running around the place, Law. No time to show you this and that. You'll get bored watching me directing my crew."

But that's the point!

"Pleeease?"

"I... Uh... If you want the pictures, I could just give you a thumb drive later. No need to tag along with me all the way there."

Why is he suddenly being so reluctant?

Law clasps his hands pleadingly. If he had a tail, it'd be wagging.

The barista glances at him before moping some foam from the coffee machine's drip tray in contemplation. Eventually, he shrugs his shoulders in an unenthusiastic manner.

"If you have nothing better to do then... okay, I guess."

Law beams with glee.

"So what's the theme?"

The question seems to bring back Cora-san's good mood because one corner of his lips curl up.

"We're going to ride the wave of that_ Fifty Hues of All Blue_ movie. The office outfits, I mean. Not the BDSM lingerie and harnesses_._ We've already finished the workplace scenes so all that's left are the mansion scenes, because millionaire tycoons have big cribs, right? Doffy wanted a genuine environment so we rented a real mansion. It's_ spectacular_. You'll see it for yourself tomorrow."

* * *

As Law strides beside Cora-san's into the mansion's great hall, he observes how the store's dozens of staff stop chatting among themselves.

"Omigawd, Cora-san? I haven't seen him since that denim collection!"

"Who's the boy?"

"Oooh, that's_ his_ boy. Off-limits. Hee, hee."

More heads turn. Awe and admiration shine bright in the faces of men and women alike. For most people, Cora-san may be just a typical barista at an ordinary coffee shop, but in the world of D&amp;R fashion, in this classy kingdom that the Donquixote siblings created together from scratch, it's apparent that Cora-san is as revered as a king.

Jora, Cora-san's right hand for this photo shoot, greets both him and Law jovially. The blond smiles in return and Law can hear a couple of girls squealing somewhere in the crowd.

"But I thought he wasn't included in this session?"

"Nah, he's not here to pose. He's replacing Doffy today."

"Gosh, he's as handsome as_ everrr_. I wish he'd come more often."

Upon Cora-san's prompt, every one scrambles into their rightful position without delay. While waiting for the wardrobe and makeup stylists to prepare the models, the camera team tweak their light stands in designated rooms which the set designers had already decorated since yesterday.

The first location is the grand staircase. Law watches the crew tell a pair of models donning high-end formal attire to either keep his blazer partially open or rest her manicured nails atop the handrail.

"Wait a sec," says Cora-san.

He jogs up the stairs to the woman and inspects her. Even though he's standing one step lower than her, his towering height still compels her to look up at him so he can clearly see her face.

"There's a patch on your lip that's a tad lighter," he points out.

"Oh, I drank some water earlier. My lipstick must've stuck to the glass," confesses the woman in frameless spectacles.

"That explains it. Someone go to the dressing room and ask for the shade they used on Kalifa."

"I'm on it," says Diamante before dashing off with those gangly legs of his. Kalifa's bottom lip receives the finishing touch and ta da! Miss Sexy Secretary is 100% camera ready.

They later move on to other areas with Law silently admiring how Cora-san keeps everything flowing smoothly. He doesn't bark orders, but there's just a certain dominance in the way that the tall man speaks and gestures which makes his employees avidly do as he tells them to. Since they are divided into sub-groups scattered throughout the mansion, Cora-san has to walk all over the place in order to check on every team.

After a quick lunch, Cora-san and Law head to another setting: the library. Built-in bookshelves line the walls from floor to ceiling. Armchairs and couches lie here and there across the room, seemingly beckoning visitors to grab a book and curl up on their silky cushions.

A group of models and photographers are at work on one side of the room, using the endless rows of bookshelves as the backdrop. There's a portable speaker playing easy-listening hits, probably to help make the models feel more relaxed.

Cora-san approaches an idle photographer.

"Gladius, can I check your pics?"

"Sure, boss."

The blond accepts the DSLR camera from Gladius and sits on a chair nearby to browse through the images.

Deciding to leave his boyfriend alone so he can concentrate, Law steps closer to the team at the bookshelves.

In front of the camera, a male model is holding his co-worker's hand and waist, letting her tilt back a bit so the photographer can get a nice shot of her ample cleavage that's almost spilling out of her low v-cut blouse.

Law's not the only one watching them. Beside him are two models on their break, just watching their peers like Law.

"Hina can't believe that Mihawk is forty-three years old."

"I_ know._ He's like, an ageless vampire or something. Just look at him. Jet-black hair and barely any wrinkles."

Then the pink-haired duo shift to scrutinize the female model.

"What does Perona think about Sadi?"

"She shouldn't even be here, duh! If it weren't for her massive tits, she wouldn't even make it this far because nobody wants a model with a scar on her eyebrow. I've seen it before. It's a lumpy keloid that no concealer can hide. The makeup staff always have to put hairspray on her bangs to make them stay like that. They should have paired_ me_ with Mihawk. I could be like, his Lolita secretary..."

Not liking the direction of the conversation, Law moves to watch another team in the adjacent room, but the situation's not any different.

"See Alvida's lips? She had a Cupid's bow lip surgery."

"Should've done her nose, too. That ridge could use some lifting."

"Man, my skin doctor would_ love _to zap off Ace's freckles."

"He'd look better without those specks, wouldn't he?"

The next room that Law enters is probably the worst one.

"I bet Vivi's forehead is wider than my spread palm."

"It's like she's got her own portable reflector!"

The remark elicits a round of screeching laughter.

Law trudges through the halls back to the library with all those mean comments swirling in his head. They weren't even directed at him but they somehow manage to sour his mood.

So this is what models have to face at work? Bitter jabs to your appearance, even the minutest blemish, by 'friends' trying to exaggerate your every single flaw so someone prettier can take your place because one rival out of the game means more opportunities for the rest.

In Law's opinion, the models who were being criticized are good-looking in their own way. Sure, they have certain features that might deviate from ideal beauty, but at the same time, it's those very differences that make people attractively unique.

Cora-san is still rooted in his seat, clicking the navigation buttons of the DSLR monitor. One foot taps along with the tune in the background.

Law shuffles closer until his legs bump into the larger male's knees in a cheeky manner.

"Had fun touring the mansion?" asks the blond without looking up.

It wasn't fun. Not. At. All.

"Yeah..."

The barista must be able to sense the bad vibes in Law's mirthless tone because he instantly looks up.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm fine. Honestly."

This time Cora-san puts the camera on another chair before spreading his legs apart and tugging Law closer to him by the wrists.

"You're wearing your bummed-out face. Come one. Tell me what's bothering my boy," he coaxes with discerning eyes.

A couple of months together and Cora-san can already read Law's emotions like a book.

The student raises a hand to rub the back of his neck mindlessly. Will those models get into trouble if he tattles on them to Cora-san?

"I just... heard your employees chatting about silly stuff, that's all," confesses the student.

Cora-san's worried expression gives way to a calmer one, as if he can see right through Law's words.

"You heard them talking bad about each other, right?"

Oh. So he already knows.

"Something along those lines."

"Nitpicking is normal in this industry. Some models like to nag about their peers' imperfections. Think of it as mind games to make others lose their cool."

Law is no stranger to competition. Heck, he's competed for the highest grades with his classmates more than once. When people make fun of a stray C- or D, you'll forget it a few days later. But being told every day that your jaw is too square or hey dude you need another botox shot... now that's another story. That's like a low blow to your self-confidence because it's about your very appearance. Unlike a transcript, you can't just brush it off or hide it.

"I'm not saying that it's wrong," Cora-san continues. "I mean, as a fashion house, we benefit from models' aim for perfection. Doffy even rewards the ones that go under the knife and become prettier with more photo session slots. Even if they find a job elsewhere, they can go far with this kind of trait. Ambition is important for every career. It's just that in this field, the social environment isn't as merry as most people think. Now do you understand why I didn't want you to come?"

Gingerly, Law averts his gaze towards the floorboards. He had been so adamant about following Cora-san, hadn't he? So stubborn of him.

The music changes to a new track with a haunting intro.

Noticing the lithe male's crestfallen demeanor, Cora-san places his hands on Law's hips with a playful squeeze.

"But hey, it's also a good thing that you came today. At least you learned that real life isn't all sparkly rainbows and pink unicorns," he says amiably.

"Just stay close to me. They usually zip their lips when I'm close-by."

_I got my eyes on you_  
_You're everything that I see_  
_I want your hot love and emotion... endlessly_

Law nods his head, amber orbs locked on Cora-san, his anchor in this unfamiliar territory.

"One more hour left until the crew wraps up and I'll give you a ride home, okay?"

"Okay."

_Just hold on we're going home_  
_It's hard to do these things alone_  
_Just hold on we're going home_

Hands splayed over Law's hip bones, Cora-san's thumbs dive under Law's shirt. He rubs the student's bare skin with the pads of his thumbs and_ ooh,_ if he's trying to get Law's attention off the bleak subject then he's doing a remarkable job of distracting Law's one-track mind.

Both thumbs trace the V-shape groove, dipping as far down Law's groin as they can go with the jeans waistline blocking the way, spreading liquid fire along their wake.

Law squeezes his eyes shut as his body gives an earnest shudder. He can't believe that Cora-san's teasing him like this when any of the staff could just walk in on them. This could be payback for his ice-cream stunt yesterday, but Law can't bring himself to care at the moment.

When he re-opens his eyes, he finds Cora-san's crotch in his line of sight. With the larger male's knees spread wide, Law can see the ridge of Cora-san's cock beneath the taut fabric of his trousers.

If Cora-san is that big even when he's not aroused...

Fucking hell. Law really needs to hurry back to his place before he grows a boner in front of everyone.

* * *

Finally in the privacy of his bathroom, Law browses through some of his recordings of Cora-san's voice.

Sometimes when they're together, Law discreetly records their talks with his phone. The barista's low timbre has proven to be excellent masturbation material for Law. Listening to it while playing with himself can make him cum in record time, even quicker than his favorite R-18 videos.

The student eventually chooses a random file and puts his phone on a phone holder with the speaker facing towards him. Next he sticks the suction cup end of his trusty dildo on the tiles before kneeling over it to take it into his depths.

He starts slow, making sure that the toy doesn't slip entirely out of him when he raises his bottom up.

His phone plays the sound of himself talking with Cora-san, whose husky tone seems to send tremors straight to Law's member as he increases the pace.

A plethora of exclamations and expletives tumble from the young male's mouth as he bounces up and down the silicone joystick, imagining that it's the dick of a certain blond who he loves so, _so _much.

His hips move erratically before sinking all the way down the shaft, until tan ass cheeks squish flat against the tiles.

The moment when Law throws his head back, spasms racking his whole body, there's only one word that graces his lips. One name that he praises to the heavens above...

"_Cora-saaahhn_~ "

* * *

Next chapter will be more explcit (no more stalling, I promise) and yes, the scene will include Cora-san. Lots of you must be thinking hell yesss it's about time Law get it on with somebody other than Miss Right Hand.

For those who like the feels and fluff, fret not! I won't abandon all that stuff. Just be aware that their relationship won't be limited to cute cuddling anymore.

Comments here or kudos at AO3 are all welcome!


	14. Chapter 14

Since D&amp;R won the bid to produce Kaido Corporation's new staff uniforms, the brothers have been busy as hell.

Although Doffy and his team handle everything, sometimes he calls Cora-san to ask for opinions about vendors and materials.

All this leaves the barista with less time to spend with Law, but the student tells himself that once the initial production stage is over, Doffy and the store should be able to run the business without Cora-san as usual.

After all, Law had already braced himself for this kind of stuff when he (sort of) confessed to Cora-san in the locker room that day. If he wants to hook up with a working age adult then he has to accept the fact that the guy has a myriad of affairs to tend to aside from his boyfriend. Law's not going to be an asshole who bitches about such trivial shit.

He watches the last customer for tonight exit the coffee shop and goes to collect her empty mug. On the way to the sink, he flips the Closed sign and shuts the blinds.

The blond is currently on the phone, helping Doffy decide on textiles and whatnot. While waiting for them to finish talking, Law already did his homework at one of the coffee tables. He doesn't need to hurry back home, so he decides to tidy up the place for Cora-san.

Each spoon, cup, and saucer is scrubbed spotless before being carefully arranged on the dry rack. No smudge is overlooked when he wipes down the counter and the espresso machine.

It's funny how time flies. He remembers trying to get a glimpse of Cora-san from outside, then ordering his first drink, then sitting closer and closer to the counter on each visit, then flirting with the blond over the counter.

And look at him now, sharing Cora-san's very work space.

Law smiles dreamily to himself.

He's washing the rag at the sink when the shopkeeper finally hangs up and approaches him from behind.

"Wow, you already cleared everything. Thanks!"

The smaller male wrings and hangs the now clean piece of cloth.

"I think that's the first thing you've said to me all evening," he remarks with no actual bite in his tone.

Cora-san's arms instantly wrap around Law's figure. "Aww, is my Law upset that I haven't spent much time with him lately?" he asks, head bowed down so that they're cheek to cheek. He's aware that the student's just pretending, because Law's maturity is one of the traits that had impressed him in the first place.

The teen feigns a pouty grimace and looks the opposite direction.

"Maybe."

Long fingers gently turn Law's chin so that brown orbs bear into golden ones.

"How can I make it up to you?"

The shorter male juts his lips as an obvious invitation.

Cora-san smirks before pressing his mouth against Law's for two full seconds. They part with an audible smack.

"Better?"

Law weaves his fingers into the other's hair.

"Give me a _real_ kiss."

Law mashes their lips together, and they pour more passion into the act. Upon the first hint of the other's tongue, Law opens his mouth and lets Cora-san in.

Fuck, he's getting horny already. Whisps of lust swirl lazily in the pit of his stomach.

The heat in their kiss escalates when Law slants his mouth to deepen it. Deft hands roam underneath the student's t-shirt and he arches into the touch. Cora-san's fingers chaff the pert nipples before ghosting over the toned abdomen. They pause at Law's navel, just toying with the skin there.

Law can't bear the teasing anymore. He guides the adult's hand lower, to the ache and yearning between his legs.

Cora-san's hand dives down the front of Law's jeans to cup his stiffening cock through his boxers. Groaning unabashedly, Law rolls his hips into the warm palm. The barista worries Law's lower lip with his teeth while groping his private parts. Soon he unzips the teen's jeans and pulls the semi-hard member out.

Forming a ring with his thumb and fingers, he strokes from the base of Law's boner to the tip, making a lewd moan crawl out of Law's throat. Back and forth, back and forth, Cora-san's hand squeezes along the student's length until it becomes proudly erect as his other hand skillfully fondles Law's sack.

Law pants into their kiss, mind short-circuiting from the firm pumping of his dick. The barista shoves him forward bodily until Law's thighs are trapped against the counter and he grips the edge of the sink, pulse skyrocketing higher than the moon.

Then the blond nips Law's earlobe. He briefly tongues the earrings before drawing the double hoops into his hot orifice, sending shivers down Law's spine. It's when Law feels the wet appendage travel up the helix of his ear that he releases this groan so wanton that it turns himself on even more.

"Such a needy little thing. Think of me when you jerk off, don't you?"

Cora-san's touch is confident, gripping the shorter male's shaft with just the right pressure.

"Every time," Law admits.

"You like how I'm touching you now?" Cora-san murmurs against Law's temple in a tone lower than usual, the sultriest sex-god voice that he's ever heard.

"Yeah," he whines.

"Want more?"

"Mm, yeah~"

So the barista tugs Law's cock faster than before, and any coherent thoughts remaining in Law's brain go downhill from there. He frantically bucks into Cora-san's circle of fingers. A few more flicks of the adult's wrist and then-

"_Ahh!_ _Ahhh_~~"

Law's head lolls back against the other's shoulder as ropes of white spatter from his cock. Cora-san's thumb glides over the hypersensitive slit, causing Law's hips to twitch as more of the opaque essence flows from his tip.

Fingers thoroughly coated in Law's cum, the blond squeezes one last dollop from the slit while Law's body quakes in the wake of his orgasm. His harsh breathing and occasional keens disrupt the otherwise serene silence of the shop.

Consciousness comes back to Law, and he blinks dumbly while Cora-san cleans his cock with a paper towel before tucking it back inside his underwear. There are stains of his semen in the sink, appearing as if someone spilled condensed milk.

Still standing right behind Law, Cora-san moves to turn on the tap to wash his hand, but Law intercepts it first. He brings the fingers into his mouth, licking the remaining cum from them. His nimble tongue performs every sexual act possible with the digits, be it rubbing against the finger pads or probing the fleshy webs between each finger. Feeling the older male's erection prodding at the small of his back, Law knows he's doing the right moves.

Next Law lets the hand go to turn around and fall to his knees, hands pawing at Cora-san's belt.

"No-"

"Please let me. I want to. I know how," Law cuts in. No matter what the taller male was or is going to say, Law will not stop. He's going to free that rock-hard cock out of its confinement and blow it real good. Yes, Law wants this, but Cora-san _needs_ this whether he realizes it or not. Day and night, his mind's been occupied by the store's bulk uniform order. The student wants to help relieve some of that stress.

"Actually, I-"

Cora-san pauses to chuckle at Law's expression of unwavering ambition.

"I was going to tell you... no teeth, okay?" he asks with a quirk of his brow.

Now _that's_ what Law wants to hear. With a crooked smirk, he undoes the barista's pants and takes out his prize.

God yes, Cora-san's junk is as large as Law imagined it to be, considering the guy's height. Inked fingers wrap around the girth while excited eyes lock on the ruddy tip.

"Big enough for you?" Cora-san asks all too smugly from above.

The shorter male merely licks from the middle of the barista's balls slowly up the length. The wet contact wipes that grin from Cora-san's face as his jaw drops to let out a soft groan.

Upon reaching the blunt glans, the student curls the tip of his tongue under the prominent crown and flicks his tongue upwards, causing the whole penis to bounce up a bit before coming back down to bop Law on the chin.

Done with the quick foreplay, he seals his mouth around the head of Cora-san's member, puckered lips creeping forward inch by agonizing inch. The feeling of a tight mouth swallowing up his length has Cora-san voicing out his pleasure louder than Law's ever heard him during their make-out sessions.

When the tip reaches the back of Law's throat, he tongues the veins underneath the organ for a while, just to familiarize himself with them. Then he pulls back and starts bobbing his head, worshipping Cora-san's dick the way he's done it a hundred times in his wet dreams. Tan hands take care of the part of the stiff pillar where his mouth fails to cover.

At first, the larger male stays still and lets Law do his thing at his own pace, but it becomes more and more difficult to just stand there and watch Law suck him with such liveliness. He starts responding with shallow thrusts, which become a little more forceful as minutes tick by. Law doesn't mind when Cora-san secures the back of his head in order to skullfuck him, through not too roughly. If anything, he's glad to be able to make Cora-san let loose and fully enjoy himself. His sole complaint is that his partner's cock is so thick that his jaw is kind of aching.

Sensing the increasing urgency in how the other's hips stutter, Law hums to give that extra oomph to the climax. Cora-san finally gives, fingertips digging into Law's scalp as the vibrations throughout his penis kick him over the edge and he freefalls into paradise. Law keeps his throat closed and lets Cora-san's release build up inside his oral cavity, enveloping the cock in warm saliva and seed.

Once the adult has opened his eyes again, Law pulls his head away and lets the shaft slide out of his open mouth, making sure that his lower lip drags along the underside all the way. Cora-san's cock leaves Law's mouth with strings of semen and spit still connecting the tip with Law's glossy lip. The threads break, leaving more trails on Law's slobbery chin.

Cora-san makes this pleased noise before carding his fingers through the smaller male's bangs.

"You look good like this. So messy... So _mine_."

The student swipes his tongue to catch the sticky residue around his mouth, all the while gazing at the barista under his black lashes.

"Hey, you can spit it out-"

_Gulp._

And Cora-san just shuts his trap, giving Law this okay-whatever-makes-you-happy look

"But I'm greedy when it comes to you. I want your everything," Law says with a sly smile.

"As much as I like your cum face, let's get it cleaned up properly before you go home. Come on," he ushers while pulling Law back on his feet.


End file.
